leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS463
/ }} |title_ja=VSコロモリ |title_ro=VS Koromori |image=PS463.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=43 |number=463 |location=Nuvema Town |prev_round=Choices |next_round=Black's First Trainer Battle }} / or Recollection (Japanese: VSコロモリ VS or 追憶 Reminiscing) is the 463rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and are battling with their new Pokémon and , respectively. The battle ends with Snivy winning and knocking Oshawott into Bianca's face. Angered, Bianca and Oshawott attack Cheren and Snivy until Professor Juniper intervenes. She then tells them that fixing the Pokédexes is taking longer than she expected, and since does not have any means of communication, they cannot tell him that he has the only working Pokédex. Cheren assumes Black is researching the evolved form of . Meanwhile, at a library, Black shouts his pledge to defeat the Elite Four until he is told to be quiet. Tepig tries to get Black's attention, but Black tells it that he is trying to find an appropriate nickname for it based on its evolved form. After Tepig runs away after hearing Black's statement, Black chases after it. Back at Professor Juniper's laboratory, Cheren explains that Black bases his Pokémon's nicknames on their evolved forms rather than their current form. He goes on to state that Black has been training to beat the for nine years. In a flashback to nine years ago, a five-year-old Black tells Cheren and Bianca that he is going to be the best Pokémon Trainer ever. After doing some research, Black tells Cheren and Black how to become a Pokémon League champion. When Cheren points out that their parents won't let them go on a Pokémon journey, Black hears about the Pokédex from Cedric Juniper on the television and gets an idea to help him on his research as an excuse to go on a journey. He then goes on to mention that Black convinced his parents to move to Nuvema Town and tried his hardest to get the attention of Professor Juniper and her father. Back in the present, Professor Juniper assigns Cheren and Bianca the task of finding Black and informing him of the broken Pokédexes. As they prepare to figure out where Black's next destination might be, an unknown figure approaches Bianca from behind. Elsewhere, Black finds Tepig hiding in a cave in a rocky area. Black assumes that Tepig is sulking, because he thinks that he doesn't like Tepig's current form, and tries to talk to it. Tepig lets out a loud roar in response and startles a wild Pokémon, causing it to attack them. Black uses Musha to figure out the unseen attacker and subtly helps it deduce its identity, a . Now able to see the Pokémon, Tepig easily defeats the Woobat and convinces Black to give it the nickname "Tep", based on its current form. With his new teammate named, Black and Tep set out to beat the first Gym in Striaton City. Back in Nuvema Town, the mysterious figure that approached Bianca before is revealed to be her overbearing father, who refuses to let his daughter go on a Pokémon journey. Bianca tries to fight her father off, while Cheren asks Professor Juniper when they will leave. Major events * nicknames his Tep. Debuts * Cedric Juniper * Bianca's father Pokémon debuts * * (male) * * * * * Characters Humans * * * * Professor Juniper * Cilan (fantasy) * Chili (fantasy) * Cress (fantasy) * Shauntal (fantasy) * Grimsley (fantasy) * Caitlin (fantasy) * Marshal (fantasy) * Alder (fantasy) * Cedric Juniper (flashback) * Bianca's father (flashback) Pokémon * (Brav; 's; flashback) * (Brav; 's) * (Musha; 's) * (Tep; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Professor Juniper's) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * (Bianca's father's; flashback) * (Bianca's father's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * Trivia * In VIZ Media's initial release of the , which was compiled directly from the magazine publications, this was released as part of Pokémon Black and White volume 1. * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . * In the original magazine printing of this chapter, Musha is shown with his tongue sticking out when uses him to find the . In the volume 43 version, the tongue was removed. Errors In other languages |de= |fr_eu= |it=VS Woobat - |ko= |pt_br=VS Woobat - |es_la=VS. Woobat - |es_eu= |vi = VS Koromori - Hồi tưởng }} de:Kapitel 463 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS463 fr:Chapitre 463 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS463